I'm Here
by Master Spock
Summary: Master POV, the Master and Doctor have a heart to heart of sorts that leads to... Well read and find out. Pre slash and semi graphic Master/Doctor slash. AU and potential OOC.


**Setting is in the Naismith Mansion, Au and potential OOC. Warning for semi graphic slash and pre-slash.**

I fell to my knees, he just couldn't understand or refused to try. And to make things worse he just stood there, his legs so tantalisingly close to my bowed head with one head butt I could have brought him to his knees, maybe then he would understand. but no. I felt drained, I didn't even have the energy to torment him I felt… Helpless. He just stood over me watching my newly bleached head quiver. Motionless.

But then something odd happened, instead of taking my moment of weakness and exploiting it, he crouched before me and rested pulled my head against his chest, we were so close I could feel both his hearts beating in unison with my own.

"I'm here."

He whispered quietly, privately so no one else could hear, not that there was anyone else around. They were too busy with their own lives. Quietly he manoeuvred me so we were sitting together, in the middle of that hall. My back resting against his chest, how his lithe frame took my weight is beyond me but still he held me tight. Not once did he waiver. He didn't let me fall.

"The drumming, It's driving me mad Doctor. Make it stop, Doctors are healers…"

"I'm good but I'm not that good Master."

I squeezed his hand and lent back, resting against his shoulder I heard him sigh his arms tightening around my chest.

"You have no idea what it's like Doctor."

"No you're right, but my life isn't all fun and games either… you have no idea what it's like to lose what's close to you, I can't bear to bring myself close to anyone now. When I choose a companion it takes me days, even weeks to realise their potential, or to build up the courage to take them with me."

I laughed silently but he felt it through my body,

"What?"

"Doctor you know what we're doing?.."

"No I don't."

"Have you ever heard of that Earth term, 'mine is bigger than yours'?"

"Yes…"

"Well my problem is bigger than yours."

I think he was perplexed, was I joking? So I broke the confusion by laughing again and he laughed with me, our voices filling, echoing around the hall. For a moment the drums were silenced by our companionship, feeling him hold me so close was enough to silence a thousand drums but something told me this wasn't to be a permanent arrangement.

"You know when you showed me, back in that abandoned… factory?" I nodded, his voice was soothing I didn't want it to stop. "I felt something else, below the surface. Something raw."

"Raw?" For a moment I was confused.

"I know how you feel Master."

"Oh." Oh crap was what I wanted to say. Suddenly I felt very conscious, sat with long legs protecting me, his arms draped around my neck casually. Should I move away?

"I… Those feelings, you're not alone… I mean you are alone with the drums, I don't hear them at all that's all in your head. But what you feel for me, it is mutual, it's just complicated.."

Rather than verbally respond I decided to do something I hadn't dared do before. I turned in his arms and kissed him hard not allowing him one moment to protest. At first he resisted slightly, but soon, very soon he relaxed and responded passionately, determined to gain control he pushed his tongue past my lips. For a moment the hall disappeared, the drums melted into the background. He slowly stroked my thigh, nervously touching me I moaned and moved my hips so he had more access to me. Taking full advantage his hand crept to the waistband of my stolen trousers, without a moments hesitation his hand began stroking, squeezing.

"Mmm."

He pushed me backwards on the varnished floor, his hand still buried in my pants I could feel his equally aroused manhood press urgently through the fabric of our clothes and against my thigh. I wanted desperately to touch him, to rip his clothes off and take him, but he held me firm not allowing me the slightest inch of flesh.

Somewhere behind us a door opened and at first neither of us noticed. Not until that door slammed closed again, the Doctor swears he heard quick footfalls as though someone was running away. I heard nothing but the drums once again. The Doctors weight lifted, his hand quickly leaving me, leaving me with no promise of return.


End file.
